Harry Potter and the Summer Abroad
by Sarina Argus
Summary: Harry and his friends spend their summer studying abroad, (unfinished, but in progress)
1. Default Chapter

Hedwig flapped impatiently, her wings stirring the stale air of Harry's little attic room. He hated the summer break more than any of his classmates, seeing Hogwarts as his haven, his oasis. He'd received a few posts from Hagrid and Sirius Black (his escaped felonious godfather who was in fact innocent though he'd not admit it to the Dursleys) but for the most part, his summer break teetered between boring and uneventful. Even his aunt and uncle gave him a wide berth (excluding their prohibiting the use of that 'horrid wicked curse you carry about'). Even Dudley ignored or avoided him more. At times it was a pleasant change, but he still found himself homesick. And Hogswarts, with Ron, Hermione and Professor Dumbledore, was home.  
  
He'd been banished to his attic room shortly after he returned from Hogwarts after an unfortunate owl mistakenly dropped a letter to him in Dudley's morning oatmeal. It wasn't so much that the letter landed in the oatmeal. It was how upset Dudley was that the little breakfast he had was now coating a letter for Harry. Dudley swatted at the bird, screaming, 'He did it on purpose! Harry did that on purpose!' Nevermind that he wasn't allowed to use magic of any form outside of school, nevermind that he spoke parseltongue, not avida (standard bird) and nevermind that he'd not seen another owl, save for Hedwig, in months. Off he went to the attic, his meals shoved through the small slot in the door.   
  
That was a month ago, and he found himself spending another birthday in the stifling heat of his room. At least he'd been allowed his books this time. Or rather he'd hidden his books in the slat under his bed, and thrown a large sheet over another stack and set Hedwig's cage on top. No one seemed to want to disturb his owl, much to his relief.  
  
He opened the cage for her, knowing he'd get an earful if he let her out into the yard in broad daylight. She snapped and flapped at him and hopped over to his lamp, clicking her beak with indignation.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you know what it's like. Hermione said you could stay with her this summer..." He grinned at her shocked flapping. "Thank you for not abandoning me, Hedwig. I know it's been difficult." She clicked her beak again then flew back to her cage.   
  
Harry flopped back on his little bed and picked up the maurader's map. Hagrid was in the field, doing heaven knows what; Filch moved quickly across the main floor, Mrs. Norris following closely behind. And from Professor Dumbledore's office, a matched set of 'Zzzzs' came from the headmaster and Fawlkes, his phoenix. Sighing again, he thought about writing to Ron in the hopes of getting to visit with them for the rest of the summer, but stopped himself when he remembered they were visiting Ron's oldest brother, chasing dragons about the continent. He thought briefly about Norbert and then closed his eyes attempting to sleep through the worst of the heat.  
  
He started at the opening of the front door. His Uncle Vernon's voice carried up the stairs:  
  
"Harry Potter, what do you want with him... From the what?" A few moments passed before he heard quick heavy steps up the staircase. His door whipped open and his uncle looked white as a sheet. "You. I don't know what you've done now, but get your things. And that stupid bird. Now."  
  
Behind his uncle appeared three quite menacing looking figures in dark suits and glasses. He didn't know who they were but at the look on his uncle's face, he got up and began gathering his things. His uncle turned to the men and stammered, "I don't know what the boy told you, but he's a notorious liar. Escaped from St. Brutis..."  
  
"Of course, we know about Mr. Potter. We'll sort all of this out at the bureau and send word to you," the tallest one stated. "Hurry up Mr. Potter, we haven't all day."  
  
The other two men entered his room and started loading things into the battered trunk at the foot of Harry's bed. They looked somehow familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where from. Then the shorter of them glanced at his uncle's turned back, then turned back to Harry and winked. Harry's eyes widened but he said nothing. Taking Hedwig's cage, he followed the two men down the stairs.  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Dudly--"  
  
"That's Dursley..."  
  
"Sign this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just. Sign. It."  
  
Harry watched his Uncle scribble frantically on the small clipboard.   
  
"Thank you very much, Drusly, and one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
'Obliviate'  
  
Harry clapped a hand over his mouth as Uncle Vernon's expression turned blank from the memory charm. The trunk and cage were already loaded into a nondescript black sedan as the third man came trotting own the steps. Ushering Harry into the car, the third man smiled. Harry turned to the driver and started to laugh whole-heartedly. "Hello Charlie, how was Romania?"  
  
Charlie Weasley, the dragon-chasing older brother of his best friend Ron, smiled back. "Boring right now, most of the beasts are staying away. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Better now," Harry answered, now recognizing the other men as Charlie's friends who transported Norbert to Europe for them. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Diagon's Alley. We're meeting him and your friend Hermione there. You have some shopping to do."  
  
"Shopping? But we haven't gotten our lists from school yet."  
  
"Yes you have..." and reached back and handed Harry two letters. The first one was rather thick and had the Hogwarts' seal on it. He opened it first:  
  
Greetings Mr. Potter:  
  
It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to participate in the student exchange program between Hogwarts' School of Great Britain and Crosswinds Academy of North America. Enclosed are your supply lists and permission slip. Please ask your parent or guardian to sign the enclosed form.  
  
He unfolded the other piece of paper and smiled at the bold scrawl of his godfather, Sirius Black. No doubt Professor Dumbledore sent his slip to Sirius first. Attached to it was the paper his Uncle Vernon nervously signed on the doorstep. Turning his attention back to the letter:  
  
Please be ready to leave from Platform 9 3/4 by noon Saturday. Congratulations again.  
  
Sincerely  
Professor Jonathan Bright Bow  
Headmaster, Crosswinds Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry folded the first letter quickly and asked "Ron's going too?"  
  
Charlie nodded. "Ron, Hermione and your other friend Lavender. Two instructors and four 5th-year students from each hall are chosen each year to go. I've been there before. It was fabulous."  
  
"We all went. Great fun that trip was."  
  
Harry nodded and quickly opened his second letter:  
  
Harry,  
  
I can't tell you how proud I am of your being selected to go to Crosswinds. Naturally I've signed your slip, but you may want to tell your Uncle and Aunt as well. I'm sure they'd be worried if you just up and disappeared on them. Be good and make a great impression. I'll write as soon as I can.  
  
Got to go now, Buckbeak is trying to eat one of the cats.  
  
Your Godfather,  
Sirius  
  
Harry started to laugh. It was his birthday and this turned out to be one of the best days he'd had. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione were waiting at a corner table of the Leaky Cauldron. They ordered a small lunch and spent the time catching up with each other.   
  
"Okay, Hermione, what do you know about Crosswinds?" Ron asked, helping himself to another glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione took a quick sip from her own glass. "Well, according to The Definitive Guide of Wizarding Schools, Crosswinds takes students from all over the world. It's roughly half the size of Hogwarts and several of the teachers on staff are graduates of Hogwarts. I think they even have two animagi as teachers."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "One of them is listed in the registry with a star. That usually means there's something different going on." Grabbing her list, she reminded them, "We should probably get going soon, before everything closes."  
  
"Just a minute." Ron ruffled through his pockets and pulled out two pieces of cord. "I got these for us in Romania." He handed one of them to Hermione and one to Harry before pulling his out from around his neck.   
  
The cord was coated with dark wax and from the middle hung a tear-shaped flake. Hermione's was a shiny blue-purple, Harry's, a greenish red. Ron showed them the dark gold one he wore.  
  
"They're dragon scales. The locals wore them for protection. I figure if anyone needed protection, it's us."  
  
The three of them laughed. Putting on their new talismans, they started off to Gringotts.  
  
Shopping was followed by a small birthday party in the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. All the Weasleys, save Bill and Percy (who couldn't be bothered to get away but was surprisingly proud of Ron for his selection), were there, along with the Grangers. It was Harry's first real birthday party, complete with a chocolate cake with white icing and blue and red lettering that read "Happy Berfday Harry!" The fat blue wishing candle hopped around in the icing, making it a true challenge to blow out. Full of cake and food, they made their way upstairs for a good night's sleep.  
  
"Don't forget, we have to catch the train at Noon sharp," Mrs. Weasley reminded them. Harry nodded sleepily and flopped into bed. He was all packed, and even had new robes and a new bag for his books, so he figured he was all set. Ron, with whom he shared his room, was already snoring. Pig hopped around his perch, clicking his beak softly. Hedwig ruffled her feathers in disapproval and tucked her head under her wing. Taking his cue, Harry closed his eyes and slipped in a very satisfied slumber.  
  
****  
  
"Don't forget your please and thank yous, Ron." Mrs. Weasley brushed her hand through his hair again.  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
"Stay out of trouble too, I don't want to be going all the way there just to bring you home."  
  
"Yes, mum."  
  
Fred and George started chuckling. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry then. "You be careful too. And let us know if you need anything."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Thanks."   
  
They started through the barrier, 2 at a time and ended up face to face with the other selected students.   
  
"Potter, figured you'd be going too." Draco Malfoy sneered then turned to Ron. "And Wheezy, you must be this years charity case..."  
  
Ron folded his arms, "At least my dad didn't BUY my way on."  
  
Draco fumed then stomped off. Ron shook his head. "Just once I'd like to do something with out him."  
  
"Then again, if you had to live with him, you'd send him away as often as possible too," Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah, but just once..." Ron started.  
  
"Maybe he can get lost and we can leave him at Crosswinds."   
  
Still smiling they heard a loud but familiar voice bellowing.  
  
"Hogwarts students, your attention please!" Professor McGonnagall stood atop a large black trunk. "We will be leaving for Crosswinds in a few minutes. Professor Snape and I will be your chaperones for this trip. Please hand your permission slips to him as you board the train. I don't suppose I have to tell you I expect you to be on your best behaviour while at Crosswinds. You are representing Hogwarts and as such I don't want to hear of any mischief from anyone. Do I make myself clear?" She waited as the group of students nodded meekly. "Good. Now, this is an experience unlike any other, and I hope you get as much out of this trip as others have in the past. Parents, if you have any questions please see Professor Snape or myself before we leave. Now get on board and get comfortable. The trip should take about 16 hours."  
  
"We're riding the train to Hogwarts?" Harry asked his friends. "Over the ocean?"  
  
"Of course not, the Muggles would see us," answered Ron pushing his trolley to the baggage car.   
  
"Then how..." he started, then shook his head. It was better not to question how when wizards were concerned, he decided. He followed Ron, Hedwig flapping softly as they went.  
***** 


	3. Chapter 3

The train surged forward, headed westbound away from London. Lavender joined them shortly after they got settled, where they compared notes on Crosswinds. After about an hour, Professor McGonagall stopped in and sealed the windows shut.  
  
"Don't open these until either Professor Snape or I come and unseal them," she warned, then moved on to the next compartment.   
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione glanced out the window and pointed. "I don't know but the coming to the cliffs."  
  
Ron quickly shuffled to the windows. "Charlie told me about this part. If its anything like he described..."  
  
Lavender's eyes widened. "We're going over..."  
  
Lavender grabbed onto Harry's arm and started to scream as the train barreled towards the cliff then headed straight down the cliff face.   
  
They stayed perfectly still, and except for the cliff face showing through the windows and Lavender screaming, one would never know...  
  
"We're sideways. How come..." Harry asked, clamping a hand over Lavender's mouth.  
  
"They've magicked the train. That's why the windows were sealed."  
  
"We're coming to the water..."  
  
The four of them pressed their faces to the window as the waves crashed into the train. Bubbles flew past the window followed by bits of seaweed. Swarms of tiny silver fish hurried out of their path as great bubbles of steam rushed by. The train leveled out on the sandy ocean floor and soon, they watched dozens of fish riding the slipstream.   
  
"I wish we were farther south, they have fish the colours of jewels," Ron mused. "We have dull fish here."  
  
Later, a pod of whales joined them, swimming along side the train with an amused air about them. They sang a bit of whale song to the train. From the train, several weak attempts to sing back elicited scattered laughter. The whales sang once more then made for the surface. The gentle rocking of the train and the dimming of the light outside lulled most of the passengers into an afternoon nap.  
  
They slept through most of the trip, waking up briefly when Professor Snape drew the curtains of their compartment shut. "Keep these shut until one of us comes and opens them." Soon afterward, the compartment got colder and colder until the old witch, who usually pushed the snack cart, came by with heavy blankets and hot tea for everyone. Fortified with warm stomachs and soft blankets, the train fell back into a more comfortable slumber.  
*****  
  
Snape woke them again as he opened the window curtains and unsealed the windows. "We should be there in a few hours. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I truly hope you don't attempt any of your grandstanding antics at Crosswinds. They may not be the most prestigious school, but even they have their standards." Turning to Hermione, he added, "And I don't think they like uppity know-it-alls either." Turning quickly, he slid the door shut.  
  
"Maybe we can leave him AND Malfoy at Crosswinds," growled Ron.  
  
Hermione smiled. "There were several vacancies last term..."  
  
"We'd never get that lucky." 


	4. Chapter 4

*****  
"We're slowing down," Harry said, stretching his arms.  
  
"Thank God," Ron added, yawning widely. "I'm about to go stir crazy."  
  
Hermione peered out the window. "It's awfully bright outside." Outside were wide-open sandflats, with reddish-brown rock faces before them and dark mountains in the distance. "There's hardly anything here."   
  
"Maybe we're not quite there yet," Lavender offered.  
  
"But the train's almost stopped. And I don't even see the campus..." Hermione's voice trailed off as the train headed into the rocks.  
  
They burst through a curtain of mist and they saw a sand coloured compound surrounded by a 3-foot sandstone wall. Four large off-white towers loomed over the courtyards, all of them connected to a central circular building. Slowly the train circled the buildings and came to a stop in front of a large stone platform. The compartment doors slid open.  
  
"Come along, we mustn't tarry. They've been expecting us." Professor McGonagall started shooing the students off the train.  
  
Harry stretched again then gathered himself and joined the sleepy group of students headed off the train.  
  
Snape was herding the rest of his yearmates onto the platform. In front of them, a dark-haired man and woman were waiting patiently with wide smiles.   
  
The man had tan skin and large, almond-shaped eyes. His dark blue robes hung open and he wore dark slacks and a light green shirt. Every so often, he'd turn to the woman and say something that would make her smile wider. The woman had long black hair and pale skin. She wore rich brown robes over a rose-coloured gown. She would turn back to her companion and shhh him half-heartedly.   
  
The students were gathered and Professors McGonagall and Snape went to the front. The woman made introductions while the man extended his hand to them, shaking hands with Professor McGonagall then with Professor Snape. They spoke softly as the students stretched and settled.   
  
"Bienvenidos estudiantes jóvenes a la academia de los vientos de costado. Soy Profesor Ricardo Aquila del Sur!" the man addressed the group rapidly.  
  
The Hogwarts students just stared. The woman shook her head and stepped forward. "Welcome young students to Crosswinds Academy. That," she said, pointing to her companion, "is Professor Ricardo Aquila del Sur and I am Professor Jessica Strago, assistant head mistress of our school."  
  
Professor McGonagall made a motion to the students. "These are our 5th year students, specially selected for this program."  
  
"Welcome! Welcome!" Professor Aquila del Sur grinned even wider. " Your baggage will be taken to your dorms and we -- " he held his arm out to Professor McGonagall-- " have the distinct pleasure of escorting you to the welcoming banquet. Vamanos!" He bowed elegantly. "Senorita?"  
  
Professor McGonagall raised her hand to her lips. Harry would have sworn he saw a bit of color creep into her cheeks. "Of course," she said softly and placed her hand on his arm.   
  
Professor Strago laid her hand on Snape's arm. "Sir?" Snape blinked several times then mumbled something unintelligible. Professor Strago smiled warmly at Snape and Harry swore Snape whimpered. She leaned in and whispered something to Snape. Snape smiled unsteadily and let her lead him off.  
  
Strago and Aquila del Sur lead the group toward the massive building.  
  
Ron nudged Harry as they followed along. "Maybe it won't be so bad..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Crosswinds Academy was founded in 1684, by Loren Stricker and Shaman Wind Walker of the Massasoit tribe. Stricker, a wizard, came to the new world to start a family. Wind Walker learned he was a magic user and soon they were trading tips, potions, everything." Professor Strago smiled during that part of he recitation. "Stricker learned that the Native American culture tended to be more tolerant of magic users, though they were hesitant to accept the white man's new magic. Stricker and Wind Walker wanted to create a place for magic users to come together and learn from each other. That's when Crosswinds was born."  
  
Their guides led them through a large arch of the towers. "North Tower," here she gestured, "was the first built. East, South and West followed soon after. Like Hogwarts, you'll be pointed into houses that suit your personalities. That will take place here." They stopped at a simple wooden door, 12-ft high with brass door handles. Strago took one handle, Aquila del Sur took the other and they pushed the doors wide.   
  
The dining hall was large, with bright electric lamps hanging from the ceiling. The banquet tables were arranged around the sides, forming a large square. Students sat at the tables, smiling widely in anticipation. In the center of the room sunken into the floor and topped with a transparent shield, was an enormous compass.   
  
Professor Strago waved at the compass. "I understand that a hat chooses your house at Hogwarts. Here, we use the Compass." Professor Aquila del Sur walked across the floor, between the S and E of the compass and stood at the center while Professor Strago continued. "You take your place at the center and announce your name to the room, and the compass will point the way."  
  
"Ricardo Fernando Aquila del Sur!" The compass needle began to move, making its circuit around the face before stopping at the large W.  
  
"West Hall." Professor Strago nodded to the Hogwarts group and said, "If you would..."  
  
Hermione went first, walking carefully across the compass face. "Hermione Granger." The turned slowly, coming to rest on the large S.   
  
"South Hall," Strago announced. The South Hall students began to cheer. Slowly the others filed forward.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." The needle moved with a bit of hesitation.  
  
"North Hall." The North students welcomed him to the table.  
  
"Ronald Weasley." The noise settled. "West Hall." More applause.  
  
And on it went. Harry smiled at Ron before taking his turn. "Harry Potter."  
  
Murmurs and whispers ran though the hall. The needle began turning, slowly at first, then with building speed. Soon it was a red blur beneath the glass, spinning too fast to follow. Then as quickly as it moved it stopped dead. "North Hall."  
  
The North students greeted him with thunderous applause. Harry glanced at Ron, then at Hermione and wondered what it meant. They'd be separated for the first time since they started Hogwarts. He shook his head and mustered a grin as he shook hands with his new tower mates. Draco Malfoy glared at him.  
  
Soon the other students were pointed and only the teachers were left. Professor Strago gestured them forward. "Come. Your turn."   
  
MacGonagall went first. "Minerva MacGonagall." The needle moved quickly to the South.  
  
Snape was next. "Severus Snape." He quickly took his place towards the east.  
  
Finally Strago took her place at center. "Jessica Lynne Strago."  
  
The needle spun slowly, making one, two three circuits. It came to a stop between the N and the E. They all stared at the compass for a few moments, then watched Professor Strago hold her arm out. One of the large brown owls that lined the sides of the room landed firmly on her arm and handed her a large brown feather. She took the feather and threw it into the air. A gust of wind blew through the hall, catching it and sending it to the floor above the N. The compass needle followed behind. Professor Strago walked to the North group. "I'm also the head of North Tower, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask."  
  
She excused herself and quickly made her way to the head table where the faculty sat. Professors MacGonagall and Snape were already seated and conversing quietly with the others. Then, an older man with jet black hair gathered in a plait that fell down the deep blue of his robes stood up. He smiled widely.  
  
"Welcome to Crosswinds Academy. I am Jonathan Bright Bow, Headmaster here. My door is always open to you if you need anything, or if you just wish to have a nice desk to snooze on." He winked then. "In any case, classes start early tomorrow morning. Your Heads of House will have your schedules for you along with maps of the campus and it's surrounding areas. Feel free to wander around the grounds so long as the sun is up. After sundown, students are not to walk in the fields unless they are escorted by a faculty member." He paused a moment to emphasize the point, then continued. "Well then, I'm not sure about anyone else, but I'm starving. Shall we?" He spread his hands in an expansive gesture and the once empty tables were no overflowing with salads, meats, vegetables and breads. Desserts filled the sideboard tables.   
  
Harry looked at his tablemates who encouraged him to try this or that. Then he helped himself to a fried chicken leg. Malfoy sat at the far end of his table, turning his nose up at the 'not-very-British' fare. Harry shook his head. He was away from Privet Street and at yet another Wizarding school. No one, not even Malfoy, would ruin this for him. 


End file.
